Akumu no Naka
by TakTofu
Summary: Yuffie's been having 'thoughts' about Vinnie lately..


First off, I'll apologize if there's spelling errors ect, when I write I type stupidly fast so that I don't forget my idea's, and then go back over everything and change what needs to be changed. But I'm a dope so I might have missed alot XDD Enjoy.

"..N-NO!"

Yuffie woke to the feel of sweat running down her face and looked around into the darkness.

"..It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare..Heh"

Now it wasn't like Yuffie to have nightmares, but lately she'd been seeing the same face in them. The same red eyes, the same black hair..beautiful pale skin..Yeah, Vincent. She'd been seeing him transform into what she imagined Chaos would look like.

And what she tried to forget was how he kept ripping her apart; leaving her limbless, limbless but alive. All she could do was look around at various parts of her body hanging from lamposts, trees etc. The glowing yellow eyes, turning into slits as he did the same to her body. It sent her heart racing just thinking about it.

It had all started when she'd walked in on Vincent in the bathroom. He had just stepped out of the shower, allbeit in his towel, the sight was still something spectacular. The way the water rippled down his well toned chest, his tangled, wet hair, the way the light shone in his eyes..

Whoa there Yuffie, stop it.

Annoyed with herself, she put her dressing gown on and nearly slipped down the stairs twice before reaching Tifa's bar. She had been staying in 7th Heaven for months now, and it seemed Vincent had had enough of the ShinRa mansion as he [against his will] had asked Tifa if he might be able to rent a room, although we all know no one would be paying rent. All Tifa asked for was a little help with the bar and cleaning, not that they would get many punters.

"Fuck it" Yuffie thought aloud, and helped herself to a vodka, she'd never drunk before but the nightmares were starting to really get to her so she thought it might help.

"Tifa will have your neck you realize."

"AH! PLEASE DON'T I'M SORRY!" Yuffie shouted as she fell off the stool, landing on her glass.

"..I apologize, I seem to have startled you, Yuffie." the shadow said as it reached down with a helping..claw?

"OHMAYGAWD VINNIE! You scared the life outta me!..What are you doing Vin-?"

"You're bleeding. Hold still." He removed his headband with his right hand, and held Yuffies arm gently with his claw, removing any glass before securing the wound.

Blushing, Yuffie attempted to pull away. "Vincent..You don't have to..I mean it was my fault..I'm sorry I'm so stupid.."

"I am the one at fault, Yuffie. I did not make my presence known and I apologize. I guess a pair of red eyes would startle anyone. Heh."

"I like your eyes Vinnie"

Startled, Vincents eyes locked onto hers.

"Why were you screaming earlier." It was more of a statement than a question. But a question all the same, and question time didn't really happen alot with . Yuffie just looked away, regardless of how much she wanted to stare deep into his soul, she was afraid of what she might see. Or him, for that matter.

"..Just..It doesn't matter. You'll just tell me monsters don't exist and to put my nightlight on.."

"Yuffie. Monsters do exist. I would be denying my own existance if I said they didn't."

"Your not a monster Vince. No matter how much you try to convince yourself you are, you're really not."

He let out a small laugh. "Hm."

A few minutes passed as Yuffie realized she was still in Vincents grip, she gently moved her arm free and sat back up on the stool, resting her face in her hands. Vincent soon joined her, helping himself to a small whiskey.

"..You drink Vince?" she said, shocked.

"Occasionally. One can't be a tormented soul without being able to down a drink or two you know. Why, does that bother yo-"

"I've been having terrible nightmares Vincent."

This caught him off guard and he stared blindly at the back of the young girls head.

"I..Well..I don't want to tell you..But I do at the same time. I can't decide."

"Well telling me would maybe help me to understand your situation, Yuffie."

"..I don't want you to leave.."

His eyes practically burnt through her head and she could see those beautiful orbs staring into her every thought. Well she was very glad they couldn't actualy see what she was thinking or they might run for the hills.

"..? Where is this coming from?"

After no reply came, Vincent found her chin and lifted it with his right hand bringing them face to face, eye to eye again.

"..The nightmares..You were in them. You're ALWAYS in them.."

The hurt expression on his face was enough to know what he was thinking, he started to get up.

"No Vince! You didn't let me explain! Don't leave me!"

"I should leave."

In a last minute attempt to stop the man, Yuffie launched herself off of the stool and tackled him to the ground, laying atop of him.

"Vincent Valentine, damnit listen to me."

"If I am the cause of your subconscious distress, then I should dissapea-"

"SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!"

Wide eyed, he waited to listen to what the ninja laying on top of him had to say. Realising she was still laying on him, she sat up, knees beside him, sat on him. While he propped himself up on his elbows, clearly feeling awkward.

"..The dreams start off nice Vince.."

He didn't say anything, mearly motioned for her to carry on.

"..Uhm..Theres not really any way to say this without..Making you hate me but..If I don't tell you you'll just leave.."

"I promise I won't leave if you tell me, Yuffie. Now convince me to stay by sharing your thoughts."

"..Well..Remember when I walked in on you in the shower..?"

Dazed, he answered. "..Yes. I do recall that."

"Heh..Well. Ever since then I've been having..'thoughts' about you..And those thoughts change into nightmares somewhere along the way..And whenever I gather the courage to tell you I love you..Chaos-"

At the mention of Chaos, Vincents expression turned cold.

"-and..Well..Yknow..I've seen myself die about 100 times now and believe me, it never gets old."

Again with the awkward silence.

"..You worry about Chaos?"

"Well no..Well yeah. I don't conciously, but in my dreams I can't help it. I trust you Vince, and I trust Chaos. It's had plenty of chances to hurt the group, and never has. Clearly it has no problem with us."

[Vincents thoughts:

Wait. Wait. Did I just hear that correctly?

What about Chaos?

No, the "I gather the courage to tell you I love you"

Oh..How did I miss that?]

"Vincent?" Yuffie said whilst waving her hand in his face. Without giving her time to react, Vincent took Yuffies wrist in his hand causing her to other arm to collapse, not with weight, just the shock of what had happened and she managed to stop her face about an inch from Vincents.

"..."

They could smell each others breath now. Vincents; a strangley warm, fresh smell. Yuffies; a hot, candy like smell. Only adding to the now very clear, age difference between them. Had she been eating love hearts for christs sake?

"V-Vince I'm sorr-"

Without thinking he slowly closed the gap between them, watching Yuffies eyes for any signs that he should stop, before gently pressing their lips together. He almost thought he heard a moan from Yuffie, and that was not the reaction he had been hoping for. He had hoped she'd run off screaming so he could go back to the ShinRa mansion and lock himself up for eternity, enjoying their kiss over and over untill the day he eventually disapeared from the planet. No such luck.

She took her free hand and started running her fingers through his long, and aparently, very soft hair. She would have to ask what shampoo he used when this was over, whatever 'this' was.

Unsure of what he was doing, he massaged her lips with his, only closing his eyes after she had done so, as a sign that she was clearly enjoying this, not that the moan hadn't given that away. He had no idea why he was doing this, the only woman he had ever loved had died leviathan knows how long ago. Or so he thought.

The dark abyss that he made out his heart to be felt lighter. Like a huge weight had been lifted from his chest, and with that feeling came the light headedness. He felt like a teenager again, which was weird for someone of nearly 60. He pulled away.

"I'm 59."

Yuffie stared into the confused mans eyes with a matching pair. Unexpected by Vincent however, she started uncontrollably laughing.

"Oh gawd Vince! That was so random! You think I don't know how old you are by now?"

Un-Vincent-like, he raised an eyebrow.

"I've never shared my age with anyone, I think. Right now It's hard to even remember my name."

"Wow, Vincent Valentine, flushed. Now this is a sight I'd like to remember."

He shot her an annoyed look, but then dropped it when he remembered that he had just kissed her.

"..I apologize for kissing you, Yuffie."

She burst out laughing again.

"You're so funny Vincent! I've clearly wanted that for gawd knows how long, and your apologising for it? Oh..Well actualy, since we're apologising for weird things..Sorry for fantasizing about you.."

"..!"

Even though she had clearly stated it earlier, he had somehow missed that part.

"How could..Anyone think of me more than a mear monster..I cannot begin to see myself as you must see me, Yuffie."

"Have you ever thought of me like that, Vincent?"

The humour of the conversation disapeared. He knew she wouldn't let up till he answered that one. After getting comfortable again, he answered. "..My mind has..wondered in that direction in the past, yes. Not to say I didn't punish myself for it afterwards."

"Mind inflicting some of that punishment on me, Vince?"

Wide eyed, he replied. "I think that Vodka might have gone to your head, Yuffie."

"I wish, or this would be a whole lot easier."

"I think you should go back to bed." Vincent said as he stood up and started towards the stairs.

"Your rejecting m-!" She shouted, grabbing his claw.

Vincent shook his head. "I need to be alone. Goodnight Yuffie." He freed his claw from her grasp and headed upstairs towards his room.

She waited until she heard the click of Vincents door before letting out a huge gasp and started pouring her soul out through her eyes.


End file.
